Lost and Found Love
by SrBkRm08
Summary: Takes place after season 2 finale. Stefan is gone, Elena is hurting,but who else to make her feel better then Damon. Sounds corny but its really not. This is my first time writing stories so stick with me. Disclamier: I do not own vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

"Stefan? Stefan is that you?" Elena's vision was blurred, she could not tell what the figure standing in front of her was.

"Stefan why did you leave me?" She pleaded. The figure snarled and hissed back at her. Then it was clear what the figure was. Yes, it was Stefan but not the Stefan that she knew and loved. This Stefan's eyes were red and he had blood dripping down from his mouth, his clothes were ripped and stained up. He looked like the scary monsters she had nightmares about when she was younger. Then he pounced on her pinning her to the ground.. His hands were gripping her throat cutting off her breathing.

"Stefan please, stop you are hurting me." She cried out to him. Then a black flash came and knock him off her. She was to afraid to look. She got up and kept running until she couldn't run no more. She fell to the ground crying.

"Elena?" She turned around to see him standing in front of her, dressed in black.

"DAMON! Oh Damon. Did you see him? He was a monster! Elena said running to him. He welcome her with an embrace.

" Shhh its ok. I'm going to protect you now. Nothing is ever going to get you!"

The sun shinning through the window woke Elena up from a cold sweat.

"It was a dream….Just a really bad dream. More like a nightmare." She thought trying to catch her breath. Was she really having a nightmare about the person she loved more than anything it this world? She knew he left her to help his brother. But why did he just leave with out saying goodbye. She was worried about what would become of him. If he would ever come back to her again. She went to get up out of bed, and felt the smooth satin sheets under her hands. She looked at the black and red satin sheets and looked around the room.

"Why am I in Damon's room? Why am I in his bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damon? Damon are you here?" Elena yelled through the house. She went down stairs and looked around the dining room. She heard her stomach grumble. " Might at well get something to eat while I'm down here." She thought to her self. She went to the kitchen the cold floor beneath her feet sent shivers up her spine. Elena opened up cabinet doors and the fridge. " Of course nothing!" She said out loud.

" Geez I know you boyfriend just left but that's no reason to start talking to yourself." Elena jumped around catching her breath. " But if you want some nice warm blood you know I can hook you up." Saying with a smirk.

"Damon god! You should know by now you do not come up behind a person and scare them! Wait where were you when I called for you, and why was I in your bed?" She raising her voice at him.

"I was out hunting.. Can you not tell?" He said pointing down at his muddy clothes.

"I can see you got your strength back, how is your arm doing?" She asked walking towards him.

Damon pulled up his shirt sleeve. " All better.!" He was right the infected werewolf bite was all healed up. "That's one good thing about that bastard being a hybrid."

"After all these years, I cant believe that was the cure." Elena replied back.

"Yea I know which makes me wonder what else he is up to and has in store for us." Damon said walking closer to Elena.

"Or what he has in store for Stefan." Elena said dropping her head looking at the floor. " I cant believe he would just leave like that not so much as a good bye or anything."

"Who cares, I think this little trip will be good for him." Damon replied back with an attitude.

"DAMON! How can you even say that! After all he just did for you. You should know he cares about you."

"Yea exactly Elena he cares way to much! If it was me I would have let myself die, then to leave you. He was stupid for doing that." He said cornering her up against the counter. She could feel his breath on his lips making her nervous.

"Uhh I got to go. I got to go…"

"Please don't go I didn't mean to." Damon said cutting her off.

"No no really I have to go. I need to go home and get my head together and figure out what im going to do from here." Elena squeezed out from between him and the counter, and started picking up her things and was heading out the door.

"You looked uncomfortable." He yelled out to her.

Elena turned around. "Huh?"

"You actually feel asleep on the couch you were curled up and seemed like you were having a bad dream and uncomfortable so I moved you to my bed. I hope that was ok.?" He said back to her.

"Oh um thanks. I will text you later or something." And just like that she walked to her car and drove away.

Damon's POV( The night before)

"Stefan damnit! What were you thinking!" He thought to him self then threw his shot glass of bourbon. He could feel the rage building up inside him, he began to throw things and flipping things over, he flashed down stairs and caught a scent he knew way to well.

"Elena what are you still do…" He walked in on her asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and bent down. He could tell by her eye lids she was having a bad dream he chose not to interfere. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Oh Elena, Im so sorry for everything I have put you threw. I didn't mean for it to turn out this bad. Im not leaving you, I will be here for you and I will protect you. He continued to watch her sleep. Then he picked her up cradling her like a baby and took her up stairs and place her in his bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead. " I love you." Then he raced out the door and was disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena unlocked the door and walked into her aunt Jenna's house. It felt so empty inside since she was killed. Elena didn't know what she was gonna do with her life. Everything she has ever loved is gone. Her parents, Jenna and now Stefan. She walked up the stairs passing her brother Jeremy's room. She peeked into his room he was on his computer.

"Hey! Where have you been? What happened last night?" Jeremy said jumping up off his bed.

"It's a long story." Elena replied. Just then there was a ring of the door bell. They both went down stairs and answered the door. There was Caroline and Bonnie waiting at the door. Elena was happy to see them but then again annoyed. "Well since everyone is here I might as well explain the whole story." Elena saying gesturing them to come in.

"Yes do explain. We tried texting and calling you all night long. Where is Stefan, is Damon ok. Are you ok?" Bonnie asked giving her a hug.

"Umm I don't know where Stefan is right now, Damon is ok as Damon gets, and I am not sure about myself." Elena replied sitting down on the couch and they all sat down around her and they all looked confused. So she told them the whole story.

"So wait a minute. Let me see if I got this straight," Jeremy began. "Stefan found Klaus, and his blood is the cure for a werewolf bite. So he traded and century of service for his blood to save Damon?"

"Apparently, that's what Katherine said and Stefan's cell phone has been disconnected so I have no clue on how to get a hold of him." Elena replied.

"Well maybe Katherine was lying I mean that's what she's good at. Maybe she just made that up to keep Stefan for herself." Caroline said.

"OH Caroline! You should know better than to think Stefan would do that to Elena. I mean seriously!" Bonnie said raising her voice.

"Ok ok it was just a thought geez. So Elena what was it like being in Damon's bed for a change?" Caroline said with a giggle.

"CAROLINE!" They all said at the same time.

"Alright I'm sorry she trying to lighting the mood." She said looking down at her feet.

"So what are you going to do now Elena?" Jeremy said putting his arm around Bonnie.

"I don't know. I wish there was a way I could find Stefan and just see him even if it was the last time just to tell him goodbye. But it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I have no clue where to begin." Elena said standing up and began pacing back and forth.

"Its best that you don't Elena. If he's with Klaus who knows what Klaus has him doing and who he is turning him into, and if you went off looking for him and Klaus finds you first god only knows what he would do to you!" Bonnie said worried.

"So what am I supposed to do just sit around here like nothing has happened! Have you been in a coma these last couple weeks. I can not just forget everything that has happened to me." Elena said with tears welling up in here eyes.

"No no sweetie, Im sorry for the way that came out I didn't mean it that way. Im just worried for you and I don't want nothing to happen to you. You're my best friend. I know its gonna be hard for you to get over this. Its gonna live with you for the rest of your life, but it will get better from here. It just has to." Bonnie said getting up and wiping away Elena's tears.

"Well we better be going you are probably tired and want some rest. Just know that we are here for you and always will be." Bonnie said walking away

"And you will have Damon to Elena. Haha." Caroline said running to the door. Elena threw the couch cushion at her, but couldn't help but smile. Caroline was right thought. Elena hasn't gave Damon the credit he deserves. He has been there protecting her and helping her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jeremy said staring at her.

"Nothing!" She replied "Im gonna go to bed." She said walking back up the stairs.

"You just got up." He yelled at her.

She didn't answer. Elena went up to her room and looked around her room. On her bedside table there was a picture of her and Stefan. She flipped it face down. She couldn't stand to look at it. She didn't know if she should be sad or mad at him. She pulled down her covers and crawled in and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena?… Elena wake up!" Elena woke pulled her head out from under her pillow to get Alaric standing up over her nudging her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked grabbing her head, it was throbbing.

"Nothing Jeremy was worried about you he said you wouldn't wake up he thought you were dead." He said sarcastically. " Here take these." He handed her some Tylenol and a glass of water. " I figured you would have a headache." "Why would he worry could he not hear me snoring?" She said taking the pills from his hand.

"Well seeing that you slept all weekend I would be worried to." Alaric started walking out her bedroom door. "Now get dressed your already late for school and so am I. Bonnie has already picked up Jeremy, so your gonna have to take Jenna's car.

Elena looked up and smiled she wasn't used to hearing that name she really hasn't talked about her since that night. " Ok thanks." She got up out of bed and got a bite to get and got dressed. She grabbed Jenna's keys off the counter and began out the door. Elena opened the door and tried to start the car.

"Damnit." It has set so long it wont start. She tried it again.. Still nothing. She pulled her phone out of her purse and tried calling Alaric it was turned of f and she knew Bonnie or Caroline wouldn't be able to answer. Only one number left and she had no choice but to hit the dial button.

It rang only two times before…

"Elena?"

"Damon can you please come. Im at home and late for school." Elena said all in one breath.

"Obviously. You realize what time it is."

"Yes Yes I do. I over slept and Jenna's car wont start and Alaric will be on my back if I don't show up to school so can you just please come get me!"

" Yea ok, geez. Be there in a second." They both hung up the phone. Elena got out of her car and sat on her front porch step and waited. She heard the roar of his car engine as he pulled up. She opened the door and got in.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She said smiling at him

"You know since its so late you could just ditch and spend the rest of the day with me." He replied back smiling.

"Ha. Wish I could. Alaric would be furious. Not just for skipping but for being with you. He seems to be jumping in the role as father figure. Which I don't mind he and Jeremy are all I have left." She said looking down chipping off her nail polish

"You have me." Damon said grabbing her hand. Elena looked down in shocked because she kind of liked it. She quickly moved her hand not wanting him to notice her smile. She began to open her mouth.

"Well were here. You need me to pick you up?"

"Umm yes if you don't mind. Thanks Damon." She opened up the door and got out and began walking to the school building. She turned around and waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

School was a boring like always. Of course Elena was in a daze not really paying attention to anything classes came and went and finally it was the end of the day and all she could think about was Damon. Why is he doing this? Why is he making this so much harder? She thought to herself, but she couldn't get the image of his piercing blue eyes out of her mind. She walked outside the warm sun beamed down on her skin. It did feel good to her to be outside again. She began to look around for Bonnie but as she gazed there he was waiting for her. Elena walked down the steps to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh picking you up." Damon replied sarcastically

"Duh I know that I figured Bonnie would just give me a ride since.."

"Nonsense. I dropped you off and I will pick you up." He said cutting her off.

Damon opened up the passenger door and motioned for her to step in. Elena couldn't resist, she got in the car smiling.

"So how was school today?"

"The same, dull boring day, I do have the English final I gotta study for tomorrow." She said sighing.

"Perfect!"

"Wait what is so perfect about that?" She said giving him a strange look.

"Im good at English. I can help you study.

"No damon that's ok you."

"No I insist. Please." He replied with a pout face.

"If you keep cutting me off while im trying to talk you wont be doing much of anything!" She raised her voice

They pulled into the boarding house. Elena grabbed her book bag and got out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked in.

" Ok lets just get started. The sooner this is over the better" She said flopping down of the couch.

"You know I can just compel you to remember everything. That would be much easier."

"Wouldn't that be cheating? No I cant do that I gotta learn this crap right." Elena said opening her book

"Whatever suit yourself." He sat beside her.

Damon helped her study for bout half an hr. Before Elena got bored.

"Umm Damon is it to late for the compelling thing?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"Figured you would come around. Take off your neclace." He pointed out to her. Elena took it off, Damon grabbed her face and looked deep in her eyes. "You are gonna listen to everything I tell you for your English final and you are gonna remember it for your test tomorrow." Elena blinked then Damon started reading from the book. Another hr passed.

"All done!" He said slamming the book shut.

"That's it? I thought it would be much harder than that." Elena said. She didn't realize how close he was sitting next to her. It made her feel safe but kinda uncomfortable at the same time.

"Uhh I gotta go to the bathroom." She got up real quick.

She walked up the steps and down a certain hallway that brought back way to many memories. His door was shut. Elena put her hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. Nothing had changed in Stefans room. He had been untouched since the last time they were in there. She sat on his bed, and looked around. Tears filled her eyes. As much as she wanted to forget about him, something always reminded her of him. She buried her face into the pillow and began to sob.

"Elena?" Damon knocked on the door. Elena sat up and wiped the tears away.

"What damon?" She said trying to hide it.

"Elena please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." He sat down next to he and put his arm around her. She fell into his embrace.

"Its just so hard. I don't know how im gonna get through this." She began to cry again.

"I know exactly what your going through. At least your not going through this alone like I did with Katherine. I had no one to really talk to about it. But you have me, and im not going anywhere. Im staying right here with you." He said brushing the hair from her face.

Elena looked up at him. "Thank you Damon you have been a real good friend to me here lately." She smiled at him. He gently rubbed her cheek wiping away her tears. He couldn't help him self.

"Elena theres something I gotta do, please don't get mad." He told her. Elena looked confused. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Elena pulled back shocked.

"Look Elena im sorry I just had.." He was cut off by Elena wrapping her arms around him kissing him. Damon and Elena fell deep into the kiss. Elena couldn't help herself. Damons kissing was a bit more aggressive then Stefans, but just as satisfying. They both pulled away at the same time. Elena out of breath.

"Whos cutting who off now?" Damon said playfully.

Elena pushed him slightly. "I really needed that."


End file.
